


Iron Man 2, with child

by topiasstark



Series: Tony is a Good Dad [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But not at first, Canon Compliant, Gen, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, he'll get there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topiasstark/pseuds/topiasstark
Summary: Imagine in the events of Iron Man 2, Tony's dying wish was to have a kid. Now imagine Iron Man 2, along with Tony trying to be a good dad.





	Iron Man 2, with child

He spent the next 6 months after revealing to the world that he was Iron Man, brooding on the matter. This was very un-Tony like because everyone knows him to be **_very_**impulsive. Yet, he spent a long time actually thinking about IT and weighing out his options. IT was a goal he wanted to achieve. IT was pushed to the top of his priority list- not that it was a long list to begin with- even further due to the sordid fact that he was dying. That's right, at the supple and prime age of 40, an age at which every man will claim to be the point of the beginning of their lives, quite the contrary for Tony Stark, it will mark the ending of his. Yes, his mind was set on a singular goal: to become a better father than his father ever was! A dying man and all he wanted to do was to one up a guy who's been dead for almost 20 years. Although -and this was very Tony like- the resolve was only truly solidified after a night of partying, hard. And along with the partying came- besides the numbness from any feelings, including his conflicting stand about revealing himself, or more importantly, the palladium, the very thing that’s keeping him alive, ironically killing him by slowly poisoning his system- 2 chutes of cabernets, several margaritas, martinis, vodkas, tequilas, brandy, whiskey, in short, every drink you can name under the sun and then some. With his alcohol driven spirit- after Happy Hogan, Tony’s bodyguard finally managed to pull him away from the party, drinks and girls and brought him home to his Malibu mansion - he lugged his tipsy self to the A.I supercomputer he named Just A Rather Very Intelligent System- J.A.R.V.I.S for short- and began his hunt for is ideal type- for a son, that is…

“Wake up kids, daddy’s home.”

“Welcome home, sir.”

“Jarvis, I want you to find my son.”

“I’m afraid that’s impossible.” 

“Not a real one, no I mean a real person, I mean, I wanna adopt one”

“Sir, are you sure, my scanners indicate that your blood alcohol level is high, would you like to reconsider once you’re sober? Or would you like me to call Miss Potts?”

“No, don’t call Pepper, in fact don’t even tell her. I am dead serious Jarvis. If I’m gonna die, I wanna have a crack at becoming a dad before… you know…”

“Very well, Sir.”

“And I don’t want just anyone, I want THE one.”

“And your preferences are?”

“OK, so a son’s gotta be a boy right, so… find me an orphaned boy between the ages of 5 to 8 not less not older. Oh, and eliminate the ugly ones, you know my type right.”

“Very well, that still leaves you with 5237 possible candidates.”

“Fine, then let’s get creative… brains! I want a kid with an IQ of at least 150 or higher, nothing less. And for the final touch, I challenge you to find one that looks a lot like me. I mean A LOT, maybe around 80%, or higher.”

“Cross referencing every characteristic, running facial scan… you have exactly 1 match.”

“Really! I was just messing with you about that last part. I didn’t think you’d get it. Show him to me, give me the details.”

“He’s a boy with an IQ of 203. His features are a match to yours by 83%. But sir, there’s a slight hiccup, he isn’t a perfect match, no one is. He’s the closest one I could find.”

“Why? What’s wrong with him?”

“He’ll be turning 10 on 29th May this year.”

“Whoa, we have the same birthday date? You know what, because we’re birthday buddies I’ll be generous and let it slide. I’ll take him. Take care of everything, spare no expense, hack any system if you have to, I don’t care how you do it. All I know is I want him to legitimately be my son by tomorrow. Now if you don’t mind, I think I’m gonna lie down for a bit…”

Of course, this conversation didn’t go as smoothly. Tony’s words were slurred and for the most part incoherent. Not to mention his demands were completely over the top. But luckily for him Jarvis is VERY good at doing his job and it is because of that very reason, merely a few hours after that, an adoption application, completed and approved, was sent to an orphanage caretaker via email along with- should she choose to accept the applicant - a link to a video conference at 12 o’clock midnight.

Nora was conflicted upon realizing that the application was for the adoption of the orphanage’s most loved resident, Scott. On one hand she’ll be giving him an opportunity for a new life, with a family. On the other hand, she loves him too much to let him go, especially to some random person, for Nora had been planning to adopt Scott if by the time he turns 10 he’s still there at the orphanage. But after reading the application form something keeps bugging her about the applicant, that is besides the mysterious circumstances of the adoption i.e. the suddenness of it all and not to mention the fact that the person lives in America. So, she decided to do what every other person would, she googled him. Imagine her shock at discovering that the mysterious applicant is none other than Tony Stark, THE Tony Stark, Iron Man for fuck’s sake!

Given the new information she quickly explored even further into his life. She’s not happy with what she discovered though and she deemed that Tony’s life isn’t exactly ideal for raising a child. With his constant partying, reckless behaviour, dangerous activities, she can’t see how a child can fit into all that. But then she reached the part of his life after becoming Iron Man, the tabloids say that he’s changed for the better. That, in addition to him being a billionaire, gave him just enough leverage for Nora to allow the adoption to go through. Even so, Nora spent several more hours debating with herself on the matter. The rest of the day after that, however, was spent thinking about what she was going to say to Tony or more importantly, to Scott. She spent hours on end practicing again and again her speech to Tony that would make her seem intimidating yet subtle and even longer trying every way possible to break the news of the adoption to Scott.


End file.
